Wartime Surprises
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Do Gundams need excersise? Someone that's bored seems to think so. Hey, think they could ever move on their own? What the hell are they doing in skirts? Gotta read to see!


~ Wartime Surprises ~  
By: Anime Redneck  
4-4-03  
.  
  
Archive: If you've got the OK to post my stuff and want this one too, go for it! heh All y'all that don't, please ask first. Arigatou! ^_^  
Pairings: 1x6, 2x5, 3x4  
Rating: PG-13 for Goofiness  
  
Warnings: ::looks around quickly:: Warnings!? We need a warning!? We don't need not stinking war- ::gets a hand slapped over her mouth as someone's muscled arms drags her away muttering something about giving plots away::  
  
Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the Guys or the song. Only things I do own are my truck and the story idea and ye canna 'ave em! ^_^   
  
.  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~  
'  
  
Since coming to live with the guys she's taken to noticing a few things. They didn't have a life. Well no, that wasn't right she shook her head. Duo had life, lots of it! Quatre had life too, a shy life, but life nonetheless. The others... well they were lacking it something fierce. If they had it (which they must since they lived walked and breathed) they either didn't know it, refused to show it, or just plain didn't know how to have a good time.  
  
Needless to say, it had been quite boring staying around the four young men. Missions came in; guys went out blew things up and came back. While she, did nothing. Seemingly nothing anyways, keeping the houses in order and helping with repairs and plans where she could wasn't much in her books. Even getting into trouble with Duo - which was always a blast! - wasn't helping much in her feeling much better about.   
  
So... She was looking for a way to shake things up a bit. Slowly a smile-smirk crossed pale rose lips. If she had her way, there'd be a *lot* of shaking going around.  
  
Entering her room and grabbing the laptop Duo had fixed up for her with Heero's help the dark violet haired sat on her bed and started doing some searching for base information. Trying to see if OZ was up to anything new. She wasn't as good as Heero on cracking codes, but she'd busted a few laws in her day.  
  
There seemed to be a few bases of smaller proportion to the one they just destroyed two days ago, that lacked even the simplest of security measures of keeping hackers out. 'These are too easy.' She thought entering another pass code to a low security area where all the usual files were stored. Might not be of any help, but it was fun to browse to pass time. Eventually she came across a few references to the now destroyed base on L3 and smiled. Yes, they had torn that one to hell and back; barely more then a pile of molten dust OZ had no hopes of recovering much from.  
  
Soon she grew bored of file after endless file that held nothing of use to her. Sighing she closed backtracked and cleared out anything that would have said that she was there at all. Nothing would let them know, she wasn't sloppy like that.  
  
Now with nothing to do the shorthaired girl glared at the space background. They were on earth, the stars shone above them, yet she still had a space background. Nothing fancy, just a cluster of brightly shining stars and a milky way; it even had a red, orange and blue cluster of stars that formed a new system. She loved space and all it's wonders, but it was just so... *Boring* around here! Sighing again she flipped on the radio hoping something good would come on to take away her tears of boredom.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
I'm not trying to seduce you...  
When I dance they call me Macarena,  
And the boys say, cosobraina,  
They all want me,  
They can't have me,  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
To her delight there a saucy sounding song on the radio. Something from way back in the days if she wasn't mistaken... Oh she'd heard this one before, she was sure of it! She loved the classics some stations kept playing. Leaning back in her bed she started to sing along with it, her voice floating around the room sounding like an angels as thoughts started to run through her head a mile a minute.   
  
Ohh... but someone wasn't going to like her in the morning! This song was doing wonders for how to shake things up around her. The ideas which started to form in her brain would have some laughing their asses off and others... well she was pretty sure they'd be glaring at her. But hey! She shrugged slender shoulders, she'd never know if she didn't try, right? With that thought and a self satisfied nod she let her fingers take over the key board, opening a new window and set to typing.  
  
.   
oOo@oOo  
So all come and dance beside me,  
Move with me,  
Chant with me,  
And if your good I'll take you home with me,  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
This song was doing weird things to her thinking. She grinned looking over the first page of codes. "I'll have to get someone to help look over these for me... Someone that won't let it out what I'm doing..." she grinned her hands flying over the keys once more. 'And this'll make 'em go like that...' she started to figure out how her project would work as she typed.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
Now don't you worry about my boyfriend,  
The boy his name if Nickarino,  
I don't want him,  
Can't stand him,  
He was gone so I haa,  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
She glanced at her clock and noticed the two hours had gone by and she was almost done with it. A few more minutes she hit save and snapped her laptop closed. "FINISHED!" she cried victoriously not even bothering to be quiet about it. Grabbing the laptop she ran outta her room down the stairs in a violet, green-blue and black blur, through the kitchen four people following her movements as she yelled out "HI!" and "BYE!" running through the middle of them all towards the hanger.  
  
Walking with catlike quietness along the hanger's catwalk she looked to all the gundams then to the catwalk making quick her steps she continued bouncing around 'til she had seated herself staring at all the large machines, Deathscythe Hell in particular. Ohh yeah... she knew who was going to help out with this one. The perfect mate! Though... she'd never let Altron's pilot hear her say that, it wouldn't be pretty.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
Since Wufei chased him out of the house for the latest one of his little misdemeanors, Duo decided to take refuge in the safest place he knew of. The hanger. Laughing he jogged in, who'd search here out of all places? Be pretty damn easy to crawl into Scyth's cockpit and just wait out the Dragon's fleeting anger. HA! He wasn't really mad. Fei never got mad at him... maybe upset, but not mad. He loved 'em too much! The American grinned slowing his run to a walk as he slid the large door closed behind him.  
  
In deeper he flounced with his brown braid bouncing around his shoulders, a jolly tune coming to his lips, casually glancing at the gundams with a smirk. From time to time he'd glance behind him, expecting to find Wufei with his katana aimed for his braid. Inwardly he flinched... fingering the length. He did not want to loose his glorious braid... he had it... well since as long as he could remember truly. But, that was they're way. The Dragon would threaten Death of cutting the silly damned braid off and Death would threaten the Dragon of painting Altron neon pink and yellow. Surely *that* would get OZ's attention!  
  
Coming to a stop before his massive gundam of gleaming black, reds, silvers and golds Duo murmured his normal greeting, "Hello buddy o' pal... how are we this day eh?" smirking at that, a slight tingling in the back of his mind. Many thought it was odd how he talked to his gundam like it was some living being instead of gundamiam alloy.  
  
Typing to correct some misspelled words in her code, the wide eyed girl glanced around quickly, she could've sworn she heard someone come in. Not that they weren't allowed to, looking to all the other gundams in the huge hanger, she shrugged; not her deal if they came or went, it's their right after all. She just had this feeling she wasn't alone any more.  
  
Ignoring the sensation she went back to her coding. 'Right... right... wrong, that three needs to be an eight... hmm... right... right...' she went over checking the code some more. "...how are we..." she glanced up. 'I KNOW I heard that!' peering over the walks edge looking to all the gundams and didn't see anyone 'til she got towards Wing Zero and saw Duo heading to Deathscythe Hell with a grin on his face talking. 'To his gundam.' She smirked glad she wasn't the only one. That Gundam seemed to wicked, able to do too many things not to be alive in some way.  
  
"Hey! Hey you! I'm talkin' to you!" she yelled out a little above her normal conversational voice grinning.  
  
Stopping in mid sentence, actually forgetting what he was about to say to his gundam Duo looked up catching a familiar face and grinned. Always a pleasure to see her around! Now what could the little missy be up to now eh? Got a laptop, wicked smile and's callin' me... Only one way to find out!  
  
"Yo Hil! What's up!?" making his way over to the catwalks elevator he joined her on the grated flooring.  
  
Winking at the boy Hilde shrugged innocently turning the laptops face away from him. "I don't know if I should tell you... you might spill the beans."  
  
"Awwww come on Hil! You know I wouldn't!"  
  
For a few minutes Hilde let the American simmer in suspicion before slowly, teasingly slow, she turned the face back around and scooted closer to him. "I've got something here to show ya! But shhhh!" putting a slim digit to her lips, "It's a surprise... so no telling!"  
  
"You know I wouldn't!" he whined smiling then stopped to tilt his head, "It's a surprise?" that didn't sound quite right, for who?  
  
She nodded, "Well yeah, it's a surprise, but I don't know how many'll actually *like it* if ya know what I mean!"  
  
"Ohhh.... Gotcha, so whatcha got there?" he flipped at the monitor and grinned in anticipation. This oughtta be good.  
  
Hilde grinned looking up from her laptop as he jumped up heading towards Deathscythe Hell's docking walk and motioned Duo to open the cockpit door ignoring his curious looks. "Come on! Or I'm not gonna show ya, trust me bro, you'll love it!"  
  
"I don't know about that..." he was very protective of his baby... no one messed with it.  
  
"Look, I just need to connect into the main system, nothing more so chill out! I at least know how to do that much, yeash!"  
  
"Alright, alright fine!" Shaking his head Duo opened the door and waved the girl through, waited for her to get comfy in his chair before taking up a seat on the arm. Hilde waved at the computer after hooking up the laptop and waited to see if he could make out what she'd done.  
  
Blinking Duo looked at her, "It's codes... what's the big deal?"  
  
"So great minds don't think alike," she muttered then grinned. "Read the rest of it..." watching a Duo read over it the dark violet haired girl knew the glimmer of life sparking in those lovely eyes, knew what it meant, "So? What'd ya think? Think we could pull it off?" Oh they could, most definitely. She alone on the other hand... that was something else. Alone she couldn't pull it off, but together... a mighty grin spread across her oval face.  
  
"Oh I think we could pull it off," mind already whirling with the possibilities of it as he nodded, Duo's eyes swiftly looked over the codes again giving a final nod, "I have no doubt we can, but whatcha need from me?" Getting a new toy, playtime was here and Shinigami was ready to let it rip!  
  
Hilde grinned widely as a chuckle escaped her she pulled him down, his butt firmly planted on the cockpit as she placed the laptop half on her left knee half on his right so he could see it better. "Okay here... I need you to double-check this for me..." she pointed to the code and waited as he scrolled down the pages then nodded they were right. "Okay now... We need a place that we can transfer the code and make it into an actual working program. Any takers?"  
  
"Why not the comps back at the doc's place? They're huge enough, heh outta be more then what we need hangin' around that place." And, he could drive them there, had his own truck.  
  
Nodding vigorously Hilde wasn't going to pass that one up, "Ohhh yeah!" she couldn't wait to get this going! Nevermind the fact she wasn't sure if it'd actually work or not, but hell, if it did... She couldn't wait to see the faces! "Lemme go tell someone we're leavin' and I'll be riii~ight back!"  
  
"You got a deal babe, see ya then" he hopped out of the cockpit with all ease. With a jaunty tune on his lips he was walking to where his truck was parked, for he always hid the keys near. With a smirk he hiked his leg up to pull off his boot only to tip it over. A pair of silver keys jingled and the like from the secret department in his boots; the Grim Reaper was his key chain.  
  
While waiting for Hilde to show back up he quickly hopped into his truck slouching in the seat incase his Dragon came running through looking for him. Silently he started tapping his fingers on the wheel to a song playing in his mind.   
  
It didn't take long for Hilde to make her way back to the black monster of a truck and climb in cheering "MOVE OUT!" while buckling her seatbelt and turning the radio up listening to rock n' roll song that came blaring over the system.  
  
Some time later Duo's voice announcing they were there knocked Hilde from her thinking spree causing her to look up, "Yeppers! Now let the fun begin!" hopping from the truck with Duo in tow they made way through many a twisting hall before finding the right door and computer system they needed. It was one thing to be on Earth and away from everything else, but it was another to know that the doctor's had gathered together once more and decided to pick a location that all that far away from them. Of course this didn't tend to matter much as they're safe houses moved from mission to mission; so they were never near them long for it to matter. At least, not to some they weren't.  
  
.  
~ * @ * ~  
'  
  
It had taken them near three hours, but they managed to transfer coded disc to computer and through a long... boring... coding session, had successfully changed it from code to program, made copies and high tailed it home to set it all in action. Once reaching the house they split up the disks, Duo took three to install and Hilde took the other three, once that was done they moved all of the gundams out into the large clearing for their exercise.  
  
Gods above help them if any of the others found this out. They'd never live to tell about it!  
  
"Now you did what again?" Duo asked for the second time.  
  
"I told you Goober!" Hilde chuckled at his fringed face of hurt, "It's programmed so when we each hit our buttons, it'll set off the other gundams into their test steps. The test steps are to see if there are any flaws in it. Got it goofy?"  
  
"Aye Commander!" saluting he stepped back into the cockpit as it started to close, "AAAHHHH IT'S SQUISHING ME!! I'M DIEING!!! HEEEELLP!!!"  
  
Hilde turned on the vidcom to his gundam. "Baka." Shaking her head giving a grin she counted off the count down. "3... 2... what's that number again? Oh yeah ONE!" they both pushed the buttons and watched as every gundam took their first step then another, and another...  
  
.  
~ * ~ In The House ~ * ~  
'  
  
It was beautiful day today, the small blonde thought nestling deeper into his lovers embrace, mmm quiet the day for relaxing to read or just... snuggling. A smile bloomed on his pale rose cheeks leaning up to steal a kiss from the auburn haired young man. So comfortable was he, that he was on the verge of dozing off for good when the house around him started to shake unbelievably so.  
  
"Wha-what was that?" blinking up seeing the wide eye of his love Quatre forced himself from the strong arms around him and sat up. "Is it another quake?" The house seemed to be shaking enough for it, wall hangings bouncing on their hangers, china clanking about. This part of Earth was known to have them now and again.  
  
"I don't think so Little One."  
  
If it wasn't a quake, then could it have been an attack? Surely OZ hadn't found out where they were staying... had they? The odds against the times they hadn't found out before were great, so the chances of them finding out now were slim but not out of reach. Yet if it were suck an attack the house would not be standing. Quatre was about to open his mouth and question such thoughts when he was interrupted by an irritated smooth tenor, "Winner what the hells going on?"  
  
Blinking at the not so eloquent words from his usually composed Chinese friend Quatre shook his head. Duo much have disturbed his katas again this morning. When was the braided boy going to learn that his Dragon lover believed and strongly loved one thing as much as he loved the American? His morning katas and meditation techniques were one of the Chinese's favorite ways to relax among reading... to disturb either of those was asking for death's hand.  
  
"I don't know Wufei, was wondering that myself actually." Smiling he turned to where the other pilot had entered the room and looked back to the three of them, "Shall we go investigate?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sighing at having been torn away again from his meditation Wufei agreed, "Yes, we might as well" though he wasn't happy about it one bit as he followed close behind the small blonde leading Trowa by the hand to where the shaking seemed to originate from.  
  
They pulled to an abrupt halt just in time to stumble as all six of their massive machines slammed their right foot into the ground making them all jolt to keep their footing. They barely registered two things as they stumbled a bit. The first was the fact that where they stood was direction behind the hanger, had it been above ground. The second was that they're gundams were moving without the pilots in them.  
  
"What the hell's going on here!?" Wufei yelled looking at Nataku.  
  
"Why is Heavyarms not in the hanger with the others?" Trowa calmly wondered aloud.  
  
Heero nodded silently as his longhaired love came to stand beside him watching the gundams. He had an inkling what was going on, as to who was responsible, he knew as well, which was the mastermind behind it all was left to be discussed. Even through his icy exterior the Japanese pilot could scarcely give a damn what they were doing as long as they didn't screw his gundam up in doing it. He was not the only person bored stiff from having zero missions in the last two weeks. Anything was about a welcomed distraction in his invisible books.  
  
However, he wasn't sure how the others would feel seeing their gundams as they were. Briefly he questioned why he even cared? Humanity shot back hotly that they were his friends and it was damned time he stopped trying to act like they were other then just his comrades, for if he didn't he truly did have a stick 'the size of the Statue of Liberty stuck up his ass', as the American was so fond of teasing him.  
  
Giving a minute shake of his head the Japanese boy agreed with his small voice that these were his friends, had been for some time and he did truly care for them. It was a strange notion, even with having a lover of nearly three months now; emotions were going to be an enigma to him for a time to come still.  
  
It, amused him though, to see three of the six gundams 'dressed' in what he supposed, were to be knee length dresses... Choosing not to wonder just how they had managed to gather enough material to form the ice blue, aqua-blue and violet garments (let alone did it under the other pilots noses) Heero decided instead to look at his lovers face noticing he seemed to me indifferent to it all. Understandable, he reasoned. Nothing else was done to harm their machines; even he himself was not irked by Wing being out of the hanger. Quatre speared to be in a mild state of shock over his gundams dress. The Japanese smirked glancing up to the three. Sandrock wore aqua-blue, Deathscythe Hell was in violet and Tallgeese stood proud in his icy blue dress. Wing Zero, Heavyarms and Nataku stood a little off to the side od the three dressed gundams, as if waiting for something.  
  
Deathscythe Hell and Tallgeese's cockpits started to hiss open raveling one Duo Maxwell and one Hilde Schbeiker, they looked unsure of the faces staring up at them, Zechs noticed to his humor, and rightly so. What were they doing with the gundams? Why on earth was that Hilde woman in his gundam beside that? Granted she knew the workings enough to walk one, gratefully she wasn't flying it. Eyes roaming to the faces beside him forced his curious demeanor, which wanted to snap a question and bark an order for the girl to dislodge from his cockpit, back seeing as everyone else was neither making a move to contain their gundams nor demeaning they be placed back in their holdings.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" Duo's happy voice reached them, arm waving about. Ohhh some of the faces they were getting! You could see the threats from up here! Though, oddly enough, no one seemed to be demanding anything from them... at the moment. He threw a questioning glance to his partner on the other side of his gundam.  
  
Catching the look Hilde could to not but shrug at the boy. She didn't know why the threats weren't coming. Ohh sure, she could see it in their eyes, they wanted to say it, needed to. Wufei even looked irked enough to pull his katana from it's sheathed position at his back. "Well... let's get away from here!" yelling just loud enough for Duo to hear her she used Tallgeese's hand to get over to Duo and Duo's gundam's hand to lift them both into the nearest tree.  
  
It was then, that the questions started rolling in. Just a few, only from the ones that talked, but enough to know they had to give them an answer now or two of those quietly people were going to be climbing the tree to get them, never mind they were a good scary three stories up. "Chill guys!"  
  
"We were just lettin' 'em have some exercise!"  
  
"Machines do not need exercise Maxwell."  
  
Sticking his tongue out at the loveable Dragon Duo smiled, "Sure they do! Ya know they'll get cramped circuits standing around for two weeks without doing anything!" seeing the none believing looks he tried comparing it with something of truth (though the exercise bit wasn't truly a lie either), "Think of 'em as big trucks Fei! You can't leave a truck layin' 'round that long without startin' it, somethin'll go wrong with it!" Which was true, your battery could screw up or the oil settling wrong. Maybe those were the right reasons, but he knew he one time he let his truck sit longer then two weeks it was hell to get it started again.  
  
"Duo..." Quatre shook his head, "Are you done yet?"  
  
"Umm..." looking unsure Hilde nodded, expertly hiding her grin from the others, "Yeah, sure thing Qat! Just step on back there and we'll have 'em headin' inside now." Not.  
  
Observing the five pilots on the ground move back a hundred or so yards Duo's mischievously beautiful smile graces rose lips. This was going to be good! He shot one more look to the gundams, they were lined up in two rows, the regular gundams in one row, dressed gundams in another before them. Paired up as their partners. Wing and Tallgeese, Nataku and Deathscythe Hell, and lastly, Heavyarms with Sandrock.  
  
Don't let anyone every joked about not havin' a connection to your gundams! Duo smirked braid flapping in the wind like a glorious banner as he and Hilde looked over the glittering metal giving a mental shout, ~Now!~ both hit the small red button on two remotes and watched in awe as the eyes of every gundam flared to eerie life in succession, one right after the other, almost as if it were a count down.  
  
Watching their gundams power up from where they stood previously system downed five sets of eyes shot questioningly glares at the two in the tree looking (if possible) as confused and innocent as ever when they shrugged and turned back to the gundams. Yes, something was amiss, those two were not quite *that* innocent.  
  
Hilde nodded to Duo, who hit a switch filling the surrounding area with blaring music that came from all sides from hidden speakers they installed earlier. They grinned to each other then quickly hid it as the others looked to them then to their gundams that had started to move in sync with the first words that were sung to the exotic fast tempo beat.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
I'm not trying to seduce you,  
When I dance they call me Macarena,  
And the boys say, kosobraina,  
They all want me,  
They can't have me,  
So all come and dance beside me,  
Move with me,  
Chant with me,  
And if your good I'll take you home with me,  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
Duo and Hilde watched the others with one eye and the gundams with another searching for their reactions at how they're program worked. The ground crew was watching with faces of shocked surprise on some and indigent anger, mixed reactions, all joyous to behold. As long as they lived through it anyhow.  
  
As soon as the words started being sung all the gundams moved their right hand up and forward in a wave motion followed with their left; they turned over their right hand palm up followed by their left on the next beat brought their right hand up to their left shoulder, left hand to their right shoulder. A beat after they all brought their left hand up behind their head their right hand behind also, then moving their left hand below their stomach on the right side the same movement with their right hand below their stomach on the left side. The next beat had them bringing their right hand behind them followed by their left placing both on their butts swaying their hips a little they jumped up turning and repeated the moves again.  
  
Hilde laughed at their gundams, they moved with fluid motions and all together. Not one bug. Not one wrong move had happened yet. Duo smiled from ear to ear as his partner glanced at the pilots. They were all examining the gundams in what looked like in awe to her, "They're probably wondering, how, why and who." She grinned, "Well maybe not the 'who' right now..."  
  
The looks on some of their faces were too much! Hilde smiled nodding down towards Zechs approving look before turning her attention back to the gundams, her favorite part (hoping that nothing would go wrong with it) was coming up. She watched and listened as the next verse to the song started to play.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
Now don't you worry about my boyfriend,  
The boy his name if Nickarino,  
I don't want him,  
Can't stand him,  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
As the lyrics were being sung she watched as Deathscythe Hell's head turned looking from Wing Zero to Nataku wagging a finger at them as his eyes lit up. Wing Zero and Nataku's heads turned as if to glare at one another before back to staring straight ahead.  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
He was gone so I haa,  
Now come on,  
What was I supposed to do?  
He was outta town,  
And his two friends were sooo fine!  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
Deathscythe Hell then turned his head left to right as if looking to the other dressed gundams, brining a hand to his mouth to cover it just as there was giggling coming from the speakers, as the 'And his two friends were sooo fine!' verse was sung the dressed gundams all wagged a finger at Deathscythe Hell who looked like he gave a shrug to them before they all went back into the moves of the dance.  
  
On the ground with the others watching, all the guys looked at one another in wonder before back to their dancing gundams, two pilots glared at one another while the two in the air snickered happily. This couldn't be anymore unreal or amusing as it was now!  
  
.  
oOo@oOo  
I'm not trying to seduce you...  
Come and find me,  
My name is Macarena,  
Always at the party 'cause I'm casabriena,  
Come join me,  
Dance with me,  
And all you fellows chant with me,  
oOo@oOo@oOo  
'  
  
They did the dance once or twice more after the last verse and while the song was coming to an end dressed gundams brought a hand to their forehead and fell backwards like they were fainting being caught by the three other gundams. They stayed that way for a minute after the song was over, then stood up, the regular gundams giving a slight bow or nod of their head, the dressed gundams grabbed the sides of their skirts and gave a slight curtsy before straightening up awaiting for their next order.  
  
Hilde laughed. "That was great!" she turned to Duo smiling widely. "Not ONE Flaw!"  
  
The Chinese pilot couldn't keep the smirk, which graced his finely curved lips, off as he studied the massive machines in a new light. They were the warriors of justice who controlled such machines. The machines like their chariots of destruction to those of wrongdoing... and yet here... those same machines, had just danced a dance with more fluid motion then a skater on ice. Surely machines such as these were not meant to be capable of such motions, but then again, these were not regular machines... They were not simply machines, they had a soul all their own, any pilot would vow to it, would admit to having some sort of bond with their machine. But one would never, in all their time, believe they would be able to *dance*! Forget that they were merely programmed to act that way... just the thought alone... a chuckle slipped past dust rose lips as he glanced up at his laughing lover conspirator.  
  
"Never knew they could do that," the soft monotone of Trowa, those emerald eyes glittering with amusement. Earning gasps coming from the others. Heero had a hard time containing her snickers for in his invisible book, it was the most amusing thing he had ever seen next to Duo's rendition of Picasso pained on Sandrock... his artistic talents left something to be desired. Stone curved lips turned upwards in a almost evil grin.  
  
"Well, we all know they can dance right?" Quatre doubled over hugging his sides laughing, tears spilling down his milky cheeks. By Allah! If he never lived to see something like that again... shaking his head as he pulled himself together enough to stand leaning on his quiet sweetheart, he took stock of the others.  
  
Wufei's eyes were firmly locked on his laughing lover, probably wondering if the American was going to laugh himself out of the tree or not while his own bronze shoulders shook from near silent chuckles, his mouth turned up in smile. Heero's eyes were blazing with so many emotions the Arabian had never seen at one time in them that it was hard to tell that what the dominating one was. But those eyes, that mouth set in a feral grin... Quatre could tell he was doing his best not to at least snicker at the happenings. The Japanese could be stoic all he liked, he'd never be able to fool the kind hearted knowing blonde.  
  
Trowa was amused. That much was certain as the shaking of his own body when the slim boy let a chuckle escape him. Zechs was shaking his head, eyes twinkling as he moved forward to wrap his long arms around Heero's shoulders settling his head atop the Asian's own. And, as he turned his own aquamarine eyes skyward, he looked in time to see a insanely laughing Hilde jump forward grabbing for Duo's arm as he started to loose his balance. The Arabian chuckled shaking his head at the poor boy, his condition didn't last as such when Wufei remarked with an air of joyful sternness, "Duo truly is going to laugh his ass out of the tree if he doesn't get down now" which sent the chuckling Arabian crumpling against Trowa in laugher again.  
  
"Duo, I think we better wrap this up and get down before you cause me to fall!"  
  
Winking at his wicked accomplish he nodded, "Sure thing Hil." Standing up carefully keeping a hold on the old wide truck behind him the braided boy looked down towards the seemingly ant sized people, "THANKS FOR WATCHIN' SHINIGAMI AND CO's THEATRICS SHOW!!" wide grin, "PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR PREVIOUS ACTIVITIES AND WE'LL CLEAN UP!!" giving a wink with a very tiny bow he smiled brightly, "BE SURE TO PICK UP YOUR TICKETS FOR THE NEXT SHOW AT THE COFFEE SHOP!!"  
  
Of course that meant the kitchen or just whenever the ground started shaking for no reason again. Throwing the duo a dubious look glanced at one another and shrugged shoulders the five on the ground about-faced and left back for the house. They certainly weren't going to disagree with the goofing off pair. They didn't drag the gundams out, didn't clothe them, so they weren't going to undo any of it... Besides, Quatre noted in fear... didn't he leave something on the stove? Quickly he tore off worriedly. Arching brows the others followed the running boy putting the dancing gundams in the backs of their minds until next time... if there ever was a next time... Suddenly, that became a very scary thought....  
  
.  
_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_/*\_  
'  
  
WHHAA!! ::peeks from her hiding spot:: So didja like it? Wasn't too scary pictureing big machines like that dancing was it? ::chuckles:: some parts could have went smoother I think but uh, well I tied. heh Hope ya liked it!! Gotta go work on my others now! ::waves:: Bai bai!  
Keep it kickin'!  
  
~ Anime Redneck  
  
.  
The Certifiable Songfic Queen  
  
' 


End file.
